Avengers vs X-men
X men vs the Avengers is the Sayain Jedi's nineteenth DBX Description Which one of these fighters who are strong but aren't that smart Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight We open up in a desert the Heatwave was burning nearly everything around it ,Suddenly the Avengers walk into the desert there were 6 members (Iron-Man,Captain America,Hulk,Black Widow,Thor and Hawkeye).Iron-Man looked around the desert trying to look for their opponents The X-men. Without warning the Blackbird landed right in front of them. The X-men walked out of the entrance the members of this team were (Cyclops,Wolverine,Beast,Storm,Rouge and Gambit) These two teams stood in front of each other ready to fight until they are all dead! HERE WE GO! Wolverine took on Cap,Tony took on Cyclops,Hulk took on Beast,Natasha took on Storm,Thor took on Rouge and Hawkeye took on Gambit. Wolverine started the battle of by kicking Cap in the face making him stumble backwards in pain leaving him open for a massive optic blast straight at Steve's face launching him a couple of feet away. Natasha ran past the thunder strike that was bombarding on her Black Widow jumped into the air with two pistols in her hands firing the bullets in her face. Storm dodged the bullets and then she grabbed Natasha by her arm throwing her straight onto the ground nearly breaking every bone in her body Storm then fired a massive amount of lightning straight onto Black Widow but this time she didn't dodge it this created a massive electric explosion burning her into a pile of black ash. AVENGERS: 5 X-MEN: 6 Beast ran towards Hulk like how a dog would. Hulk tried a strike at the Beast but he dodged the strike and jumped onto Hulk's arm and as quick as a flash, Beast wrapped himself around Hulk, trying to put him in a submission hold.This didn't settle too well with Hulk who frantically shook Beast off. Hulk grabbed the shocked best and started slamming him against the ground like how he did against Loki in the Avengers Movie! Breaking the ground underneath the blue creature. Hulk pulled Beast up in the air staring in the Beast's eyes with absolute hatred in his eyes he reeled his fist back when! SLICE! Hulk stopped in his tracks and dropped Beast's injured body with a thump making him grunt in pain. Hulk turned his head to see Wolverine on his back he then said "Rematch Bitch!" Hulk tried to grab Wolverine but he couldn't because of the fact that Logan was on his back. Wolverine jumped off Hulk's back and landed on the strongest Avengers feet,Slicing his heel open making him crumble to the floor with a thump! Beast took the chance to punch Hulk in the face knocking one of his teeth out. Wolverine and Beast started juggling Hulk in a flurry of unending combo. Hulk grabbed Beast by his head slamming him against Wolverine knocking him on his back. Beast tried to get out of the grip but it was too strong as each time he tried to push the fingers of his face Hulk squeezed tighter. Hulk squeezed tighter until finally Beast's head was crushed by the pressure killing him. AVENGERS: 5 X-MEN: 5 Clint fired many explosive arrows straight at Gambit, The X-man threw his cards at the arrows blowing them into pieces. Gambit ran through the flames straight at Clint with his staff in his hand. Hawkeye swung his bow straight at Gambit but he dodged it easily he then retaliated with a strike with his staff straight into Hawkeye's face making him fall over due to the pain. Cyclops fired a couple of eye blasts straight at Tony but he dodged it with ease. Tony then kicked Cyclops in the face leaving him open for a full powered punch straight at his stomach making stumble back in absolute pain. Iron-man was just about to hit Cyclops with all his strength when he was tackled in mid-air by Rouge. Rouge then held Tony down pounding his face hundreds of times breaking layer after layer of his helmet spraying red and gold shrapnel all over the ground. Iron-man fired a Uni-Beam straight at Rouge launching her into the air leaving her open for a thunder strike by Thor launching her straight into a mountain. Clint crawled away from Gambit he was trying to look for another arrow on the ground suddenly he found an arrow. Clint jumped up from the ground and aimed his arrow straight at Gambit he fired the arrow straight at the X-man! But he grabbed it making it explode in his hand. Before Hawkeye could react Gambit grabbed a card and threw it straight at Hawkeye's head making a massive explosion when the dust settled Clint's whole upper half of his body was blown clean off he was dead! AVENGERS: 4 X-MEN: 5 Thor flew towards the crater in the mountain where Rouge was he was just about to throw his hammer when Storm suddenly fired a lightning strike at Thor making it look like he was hurt. Rouge chose this opportunity to take off her glove and started to fly towards the two gods of weather. Thor saw Rouge flying towards him so he decided to move out of the way making her punch Storm in the face nearly killing her and taking some of her powers. Rouge looked at Storm to see if she was alright but she wasn't she was bleeding out of her nose and mouth. Thor then slapped Rouge in the back of the head leaving her open for another hit of his hammer nearly killing her! Storm the created a massive hurricane straight at Thor blowing him away from her. Iron-Man flew to Storm and fired a massive repulser blast straight at her face knocking her straight beside Rouge breaking every bone in her body and creating a massive crater. Thor and Tony flew above the two and fired a massive beam of energy straight at the two women creating a massive explosion burning them into ash. AVENGERS: 4 X-MEN: 3 Cyclops looked at the explosion in absolute fear he was terrified at the power of the Avengers Cyclops done something that he thought he would never do run away he wanted to run away from the area. Before Cyclops could react Cap had slammed his shield straight at Cyclops' face knocking him on his ass. Cyclops fired a beam when! SLAM! Cyclops was kicked in the face by Hulk nearly ripping his head off. Cap then grabbed Scott in the chest slamming him straight at Tony who kicked him in the face breaking his skull launching him nearly a mile away. Iron-man then fired a blast at Cyclops, Scott fired a blast at the blast causing a massive struggle. Tony then used his hand to fire another beam that went through Scott's head. The only thing left of Scott's head was a pitch black skull. AVENGERS: 4 X-MEN: 2 Gambit and Wolverine stood in front of the Avengers without fear unlike Scott did. Wolverine jumped at The Avengers with Gambit coming behind him while he shouted like a rabid animal. Tony fired a blast at Logan who easily dodged the blast and he kicked Tony in the face knocking him over. Gambit jumped over the knocked down Mr Stark and jumped at Hulk and shoved a card straight into his stomach making it explode! Wolverine and Gambit jumped in between Thor and Cap, They all jumped on top of each other creating a massive dust cloud that is the same as a cartoon. Cap was knocked out of the cloud while Wolverine went in the same direction while having an evil cackle! Logan then started slicing Cap multiple times causing blood all over the area, Wolverine jumped away from Cap's body was covered in blood, his right arm having a hole in it and his left ear on the ground. Not only that, but Steve had long lines across his body. One by one, parts of Cap fell to the ground. Logan walked away as what once was the First Avenger, became nothing but sliced up body parts and blood! Thor kicked Gambit out and threw his hammer at him blowing the X-Man's body to pieces. AVENGERS: 3 X-MEN: 1 Wolverine laughed at the death of Cap until he bumped into an enraged Hulk who was with Iron-Man (Hulk-Buster) and Thor who was very infuriated! Logan looked at the camera and said two words nothing more nothing less "Remember me" Suddenly Wolverine was hit straight in the face by Hulk launching him into the air at the speed of sound. Wolverine landed straight into a spiky rock impaling him in his waist spraying blood all over the place and making him scream in pain. The three heroes landed in front of Logan Iron-Man put his hand out and fired a blast at the tree blowing it into pieces. Logan was launched in the air leaving him open for Hulk to grab him and rip him in half leaking his intestines all over the ground. Hulk threw Logan in the air which left it open for a massive blast by Thor and Iron-Man launching him into the sun burning him into nothing! Conclusion And the winner is: The Avengers! Category:The sayain jedi Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant